


<李翰潔x曹承衍> I'm yours

by sealeatdumpling



Category: cho seungyoun lee hangyul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 2





	I'm yours

結束直播回到房間後，看著今天因為吃辣而露出許多可愛表情的李翰潔   
曹承衍一如往常地搭上他的肩，特意在他的耳邊，輕輕吐出：  
「今天，我想把床單弄髒」

聽到曹承衍說出「想把床單弄髒」這句話   
李翰潔突然露出壞笑，看向他  
「哥….不要挑戰我的忍耐力，你知道我是忍不住的吧」  
以為自己占上風的曹承衍，開始有點慌張   
畢竟上次這樣捉弄李翰潔的後果，就是脖子上多了好幾個印記

知道李翰潔耳朵敏感，卻在他之前玩遊戲快破關時，往他左耳吹氣  
『BOMB』 螢幕上的畫面出現大大的『GAME OVER』   
曹承衍像是目的達成一樣 在一旁大笑  
下一秒，被壓在自己的床上  
「哥！！你不知道我花多少時間才玩到這關的吧？！」  
「那你就再玩一次好了，哈哈哈哈….」  
看著對方生氣的曹承衍，還沒意識到自己做了什麼 

明明很生氣的李翰潔，看著眼前的哥哥  
剛洗完澡，白皙滑嫩的脖子   
心中的怒火，染上了情慾  
「我不玩遊戲了」  
「幹嘛? 這樣就放棄了?」  
原本還疑惑時，脖子左側感覺到刺痛感  
「哥….你陪我玩好了」

要不是當時韓勝宇敲門  
大概鎖骨也會有印記吧

想起上次回憶的曹承衍，從得意的表情，變成了慌張的樣子   
「你說什……」  
最後一個字還沒說出  
嘴直接被李翰潔堵住  
一股溫熱的感覺流向嘴巴

剛在直播中的短褲，還穿在身上  
腿上感覺到一陣冰冷  
李翰潔的手，正游移在粉絲間流傳的承衍美腿上  
「潔……」  
慢慢地從嘴、耳朵、脖子、鎖骨   
從先前的經驗，李翰潔清楚知道曹承衍的敏感帶  
「啊……嗯……嗚….啊…..」忍不住地，聲音從嘴裡發出  
李翰潔的襯衫扣子不知哪時已全開，結實的肌肉就在眼前  
看著這樣的他  
曹承衍回想起那一晚

一切都是命運吧  
從PD到現在一起出道  
剛開始還以為對方是比自己大的哥哥  
沒想到是小三歲的弟弟

大直男又木頭的李翰潔  
其實有著細膩的心思  
明明腿受傷，卻還是笑著說沒關係  
看著這一幕，心中有種異樣的苦澀

那晚回到宿舍後，看著坐在地上、背對著門的李翰潔  
正想出聲時，聽到了像是吸鼻子的聲音  
難道是在哭嗎?   
邊這麼想，邊慢慢地靠近  
「哥…..是你吧」 略帶沙啞及哭腔的音調

「是腿太痛了嗎? 你今天還說沒關係，明明就已經痛到不行了吧」  
「不是腿在痛，是別的地方…..」  
「難道是其他舊傷? 我去找勝宇哥拿藥」

此時背對著的阿潔，轉身過來，抱住了擔心的曹承衍  
「哥….. 撒浪嘿…..」   
此時的李翰潔看起來和平常不一樣  
不那麼man、也不搞笑  
這樣有點脆弱的樣子，意外地像在撒嬌

其實曹承衍怎麼會不知道  
節目上的撒浪嘿也不是沒少說過  
但現在李翰潔說的，卻是另一種意思  
「翰潔….我…..」  
原本還啜泣的李翰潔，一個抬頭吻了曹承衍

他就是這樣，雖然很傻是個木頭  
但對於情感的表達就是直接  
即使笑著說沒關係，其實早就痛到快倒下去  
一直說自己不會撒嬌，但那一晚，不就這樣走進我的心

浴室的澡盆，傳來了水流的聲音  
李翰潔原本想在到日本的第一天好好泡個澡  
沒想到曹承衍的一句「想弄髒床單」   
就忘了水還開著  
啪搭啪搭的聲音  
充斥著兩人的房間

最愛的弟弟，絕不讓人碰耳後  
曹承衍輕輕地，用舌尖舔了一下對方的耳朵  
「啊……啊…..」李翰潔發出低沉又帶點舒服的呻吟

曹承衍白皙的皮膚，早已泛紅  
李翰潔看著他的眼神很溫柔  
腰間的槍，是為了讓自己有勇氣，能夠抵抗外在的攻擊

「哥...從今以後，讓我當你的槍吧」


End file.
